Titan's Fall
by InnocentFighter
Summary: Not all stories have happy endings, some deserve them but those are the ones that have the worst endings possible. Even if you expect a bad ending, some are just worse. Eren Jaeger didn't expect to live through the war, but he didn't think he'd die like this. Angst, family, hurt/comfort. Be prepared for angst in the actual story.


**Title: Titan's Fall **

**Summary: Not all stories have happy endings, some deserve them but those are the ones that have the worst endings possible. Even if you expect a bad ending, some are just worse. Eren Jaeger didn't expect to live through the war, but he didn't think he'd die like this.**

**First Attack on Titan fic, poems don't count. Okay, so this will be angsty, and not have a happy ending, I'm telling you this now to save you the pain if you don't like those types of things. So go on and read it! See ya at the bottom. **

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN AOT/SNK I only own the plot.**

_I have a story to tell, if you have the time to listen. It is the tale of a young man born to do only one thing, the young man being none other than Eren Jaeger. You know his story? The boy with the passion to kill every titan. You may know that part, but you do not know the rest of it. _

_Listen closely. I suppose I should tell you what happened a little after the final battle for humanity._

When Ymir fell, the other titans fell as well. Not unlike a hive. Eren, who had been in his titan form fell as well. Fortunately the ever faithful Mikasa cut him out of the titans neck. As expected Eren was unconscious when he was pulled out.

Humanity was victorious!

Humans by the dozens stumbled through the rubble of their once great walls, the walls that had withstood a century. The citizens, those closest to the outer walls managed to get as far as three miles away in the first month without Titans. The month was dubbed Titans' fall, and it took place when the leaves started to change.

The humans that were brave enough to leave their destroyed walls, started to build small hovels, the first independent settlements were being built.

For the first time the members of the military went from being soldiers to saviors and the Survey Corps went from being Titan fodder to champions. Now members of all branches were helping to get everyone's lives in order, helping to establish villages, moving debris, or wandering unhelpfully.

Slowly, within the first month there was evidence of Humankind going from sheep waiting to be slaughtered to the civilization that was told of only in oral stories. What many thought were only bedtime stories or foolish ideas.

Life progressed for everyone. Albeit some people lacked the storybook ending that everyone else was getting or even the ending they imagined.

Let us turn our gaze to the 104th training division; what remains of them at least.

As a refresher, the 104th had some of the most promising recruits sense the Colossal Titan's first appearance. They lost almost half of the top ten in the second appearance of the Colossal Titan, seven down. Then they learned that not one but five of their number were titans.

_Allow me to take a second and elaborate on what happened to the Titan Shifters. Annie remained crystalized after Ymir's demise. Bertholt also fell. Reiner was able to crystalize himself, similar to Annie after his defeat. _

In the final battle many lives were lost. Countless faces and names that no human could memorize.

There were major losses though, that where recognized by the state.

Commander Erwin Smith, who died by the Dancing Titan's hand.

Levi Ackerman, who succumbed to his injuries during the spurt of the final battle, though many say that he didn't want to be part of a world where Humanities Strongest Solider wasn't need.

Sasha Braus, who also fell during the Dancing Titan. Though through her death it bought the soldiers valuable seconds, Sasha had died taking out one of Ymir's eyes.

Connie Springer, died at almost the same time as Sasha as he took out Ymir's other eye. They prevented Ymir from healing either of them by leaving their blades in her eyes, but that was ultimately sealed their deaths.

The final battle left many ruined, while it created opportunities for others. Titans' fall was a time to learn which category you would fall into.

_Now that you know what happened after the battle, I'll tell you that our story focuses on the remainder of the 104__th__. But our story doesn't truly begin until two weeks in the final battle. During that time Hanji who was next in line to become Survey Corps Commander passed the responsibility to Jean Kirschtein, making him the youngest Commander in history at the gentle age of twenty-eight. Armin became strategist during the war, but after he was appointed as a chief in rebuilding and settling, Mikasa was promoted to Captain of the Guard and was now in charge of protecting the citizens from the unknown. _

_And Eren, I told you that he collapsed after Ymir fell correct? That is where I story begins and where the story's end is written, but as I said our story doesn't truly begin until two weeks after Titan's Fall started. _

_Now, let's begin shall we? _

**Okay prologue done! It'll be **_**long **_**one-shot after this, mainly because I'm too lazy and won't update it if it's more than one chapter in a timely fashion (glances at Used and TSTS) So hope you enjoyed and give me feedback!**


End file.
